fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrant Bacutaur
Fire |ailments = Blastblight Fireblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = Creator: MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted: FireBall13 }} Tyrant Bacutaur (タイラントボボザミ, Tairanto Bobozami) is a Carapaceon. Physiology Tyrant Bacutaur is a large Carapaceon with a red-brown exoskeleton. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns and two long antennae extending above its head. Its pincers are oblong and serrated. It sports a Brachydios skull on its back. Abilities The Brachydios skull on Tyrant Bacutaur's back has retained the trademark green slime mold, which Tyrant Bacutaur now utilizes similarly to the Brute Wyvern itself. It applies the slime mold to its claws to deliver powerful blows. In addition to this, Tyrant Bacutaur can spit flaming projectiles from its mouth. It uses these fireballs to detonate the slime prematurely. Behavior Tyrant Bacutaur is notoriously aggressive for a Carapaceon as it attacks smaller creatures on sight. Like Daimyo Hermitaur, they are known to prey on humans every now and then, specifically the occasional unfortunate hunter. Habitat Tyrant Bacutaur are known to inhabit the Volcano, Deserted Island, Tundra, Volcano (3rd), Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, Arctic Ridge, and the Polar Sea. Ecology Information A large Carapaceon with a Brachydios skull on its back. It makes use of the Brute Wyvern's characteristic explosive slime mold in conjunction with fiery projectiles it spits at enemies. Taxonomy *Order: Decipoda *Infraoder: Anomura *Superfamily: Explosive Crab *Family: Bacutaur A typical Carapaceon, Tyrant Bacutaur are the adult form of Bacutaur. Habitat Range The known habitats of these Carapaceons in the New World are the New World Volcano, Deserted Island, and Tundra. In the Old World, they are found in the Volcanic Hollow, Volcano, Frozen Seaway, Polar Sea, Arctic Ridge, and the Everwood. Ecological Niche Tyrant Bacutaur are respectively high in the food chain. Very little is powerful enough to prey on them, although weak or old individuals may sometimes find themselves at risk from more powerful predators such as Agnaktor, Rathalos, Brute Tigrex, Tetsucabra, Teostra, Seregios, Glavenus, and Deviljho. Despite this, they can more than hold their own against most creatures. They are also known to have battles with Shogun Ceanataur in volcanic areas. Biological Adaptations They have large claws that they use to hold prey or smash enemies in a hammer-like fashion. Tyrant Bacutaur's shell is also very durable, able to deflect the blows of most weapons. The one chink in the creature's armor is its soft hindquarters, where many of the creature's major organs are stored. To fix this problem, Tyrant Bacutaur will wear the skulls of dead wyverns on their backs. Acquiring the right size shell is a chore though, and occasionally Tyrant Bacutaur can be spotted with shells too large, or small for their bodies. Tyrant Bacutaur seem to favor the skull of the Brute Wyvern Brachydios. The skull has kept the slime mold on its horn, which Tyrant Bacutaur applies to its claws to perform attacks like a Brachydios. Tyrant Bacutaur are capable of shootings fireballs. These fireballs are actually made from a combination of partially digested material and an oily flammable fluid. As Tyrant Bacutaur regurgitates its food, it mixes it with this oil-like fluid, which is lit by a flame sac in its body. Afterward she, it spits out this flaming, partially digested projectile with great force. Tyrant Bacutaur also possess strong legs, capable of moving with great speed if necessary. The legs assist the creature in digging holes and they are able to launch themselves many feet into the air, causing them to land vigorously on top of hunters who don't react fast enough. Behavior Tyrant Bacutaur is notoriously aggressive for a Carapaceon as it attacks smaller creatures on sight. Like Daimyo Hermitaur, they are known to prey on humans every now and then, specifically the occasional unfortunate hunter. They are even know s to take on larger predatory monsters. However, once they molt, they hide underground and wait for their carapace to harden. Note *Its claws can be broken and its shell can broken twice. *After depositing some slime puddles, Tyrant Bacutaur can spit a fireball at it, causing it to explode immediately. *When low on stamina, it will be unable to launch fireballs. It will feed on a carcass to regain stamina. *Tyrant Bacutaur can apply slime to its claws by reaching for the skull's horn and rubbing its claws against it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:FireBall13